Szerelem a Tisztáson
by Lora-san
Summary: Útvesztő helyes férfiúi kapcsolatait vetem az internet csodálatos lapjára, remélem tetszeni fog. SLASH, Bromance, erotikus tartalom stb... 1. történet: Thomas éjjeli sétára indul, s később váratlan látogató ijeszti halálra.(Gally x Thomas) :* A történetek egymás folytatásai lesznek. :) Lényegében Thomas centrikus, Thomas hárem, minden ami Thomas...! :3


**Huhh srácok, de nincs kedvem suliba menni xD :"D**

 **Nos, első Maze Runner, ala: Útvesztő című történetem. ÉÉSS! Ahogy észreveszem, ezen az oldalon pedig ha jól látom az ELSŐ! (a "books"-ban kerestem, de magyar nyelven nem találtam itt történetet, viszont ha tévednék, én kérek elnézést! :D ;)**

 **Történetek egyvelege lesz, remélem tetszeni fog! ;)**

 **Gally x Thomas**

 **Figyelem! Slash, boy x boy, Bromance... Minden :3**

 **Lora**

 **Ismertető: Thomas éjjeli sétára indul, s később váratlan látogató ijeszti halálra.**

* * *

Thomas elgondolkodva szemlélte a csillagokat az égen, miközben megpróbálta kipihenni az Útvesztőben való futkorászás utóhatásait. S habár majdnem egy hete, a Chuck által felhúzott – „lógó" – ágyában feküdt, kissé félre kellett hajtania a fejét, hogy kiláthasson az égre, hiszen a viskó gerendái különben eltakarták volna a kilátást. A _szép_ kilátást. Thomas elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon az ég, ami felettük van, az vajon valós, vagy az alkotók által mesterségesen készített-e. Mert ha az, akkor felettébb jó munkát végeztek, ezzel az egész „csillagos éggel" kapcsolatban, gondolta.

Felsóhajtott, mire mellette Chuck megmozdult, és újabb pózba tornázta magát, de Thomas már messziről kiszúrta, hogy a kisebbnek holnap fájni fog valamelyik testrésze. Egy apró mosoly kúszott az ajkaira, majd a tekintetét visszafordította az égre, és pár pillanattal később, behunyta a szemét. De hiába próbálkozott bármivel is, bárányszámolgatás meg miegymás, az álom manó csak nem akart feléje settenkedni, és beszórni a varázsporával. Na nem mintha lenne ilyesmi, rázta meg a fejét Thomas.

Egy kis lendülettel jobbra fordult, és kilépett a hintaágyáról. A meztelen talpa egyből a durva felületű fapadlóhoz ért, s nem lepődött volna meg azon, ha egy kiálló szegbe belerúgott vagy ne adj isten bele is lépett volna, ezért a biztonság kedvéért inkább azonnal fel is húzta magára a cipőjét. A sötétségből ítélve, Thomas az időt olyan hajnali egyre tippelte, és ahogy az órájára nézett, nem is tévedett sokat, csak mínusz fél órát.

A csípőjére tette a kezeit, majd hátrahajlott, hogy kiropogtassa az elgémberedett tagjait. Miután végzett, vett egy mély levegőt, és vigyázva nehogy a padlón heverésző tisztársaiba botoljon vagy rájuk lépjen, kilépett a házból, le a füves területre. Megdörzsölte a szemeit, majd nekifogott a magányos sétájának a tisztáson. Elindult, egyenesen az Útvesztő felé, és olyan közel ment hozzá, hogy meg is érintette a vastag, kúszónövénnyel teli falat. A kaput, ami most be volt zárva. A felülete érdes, karcos és piszkos volt, a sötétben pedig hátborzongató látványú. Bár lehet, hogy erre még a mögötte lévő Siratók hangja is rátett egy lapáttal. Thomas hátán ismét felállt a szőr, mint akkor, amikor legelőször hallotta a hangjukat, de mivel már majdhogy nem hozzászokott, csak megrántotta a vállát, és megfordult.

A Doboz felé vette az útját, és amikor odaért, megkocogtatta a cipője orrával a beton alapzatot, csak úgy. Elrugdosott pár követ, majd megpiszkálta a rácsot is, de itt sem időzött sokat, ment tovább. Az erdő felé nyomult, bár mélyen a bensőjében volt egy kis tartózkodás a hellyel kapcsolatban, a Benes dolog végett, mikor is a srác megtámadta... Az nem volt valami remek élmény, így Thomas meg is rázta a fejét, hátha el tudja hessegetni ezt az emléket, de mindhiába. De azért próbálkozott.

A földön lévő ágak csak úgy ropogtak a talpa alatt, ami az éjjelhez párosulva, szimplán beillett volna egy jó horrorfilmnek, bár az „új" Zöldfülű nem emlékezett arra, hogy látott is volna akár egyetlen egyet is, életében. Na nem mintha ez olyan meglepő lenne, hisz mégis csak elvesztette az emlékezetét, a többiekkel együttvéve meg minden... Ahogy sétált, szerencsétlen módjára kétszer majdnem kiment a bokája, harmadszorra viszont már sikerült megkapaszkodnia egy vaskosabb fába, ahelyett, hogy csak szimplán seggre esett volna.

\- Ez a mai nem az én napom... – Morgott, ahogy újdonsült horzsolását tapogatta ki a tenyerén, mely már most is égette, mint a fene. – Az átkozott bököttjét...

Ciccegett, aztán felmászott egy kisebb dombon, különösen odafigyelve arra, hogy a lehullott leveleken el ne csússzon, és hasra ne essen. Az tenne csak pontot arra a bizonyos „i" betűre, gondolta.

Újból felsóhajtott, és átkozta azokat a bizonyos Alkotókat, akik még pár nyamvadt éjjeli lámpát sem voltak hajlandóak beszerelni ide a dzsungelbe. Bár ahogy Tommy magában tovább elemezte ezt a gondolatot, rájött, hogy rajta kívül senki sem olyan hülye, hogy éjszakai sétára induljon, tehát... Az a hirtelen ötlet is mehet Serpenyő levesébe, hogy lámpát kér az Alkotóktól... Legalábbis mintha Newt vagy Alby említette volna, hogy kérhetnek ezt-azt, habár – jutott eszébe –, Teresa érkezése óta nem engedték vissza a Dobozt...

Thomas eszébe hirtelen bevillant a kómában fekvő lány képe, és az, hogy mi van ha valahonnét tényleg ismeri...

\- Na mindegy... – Motyogta sétálás közben, majd kiszúrt egy számára szimpatikus fát, és leült a tövébe, hátát a göcsörtös kérgének döntve.

A fejét is hátrahajtotta, és meglepődésére tisztán látta a csillagos égboltot. Vetett a karórájára egy rövidke pillantást, és megrándult a szája sarka, amint meglátta az időt. Most múlt el hajnali egy, és Thomas el sem hitte, hogy már ennyi ideje kolbászol fel s alá, hiszen számára szinte öt percnek tűnt ez az egész éjjeli túra. Tudta, hogy ha nem piheni ki magát, nem fogja tudni a lépést tartani Minhoval benn a labirintusban... Bár azért mégis, maximum jobban megszenvedi majd a rohanást, de nagy gond még se lesz, hiszen van még több mint öt órája a pihenésre. Nem tehet róla, ha nem tud aludni.

Hirtelen valami motoszkálást halott meg balról, és gyorsan odakapta a tekintetét ijedelmében, és az agyán átfutott, mi van, ha egy Sirató az, de ezt az ötletet azonnal el is vetette, mivel a kapuk bezárultak az este. De akkor nyugodott meg igazán, mikor meglátta a kis robotszárnyas gyíkszerű lényt a földön a gyökerek között. Egy Késlégy nézett vele farkas szemet, mire ő lassú mozdulatokkal felemelte a fejét, és mivel most nem kért a kíváncsi Alkotókból, fogott egy nagyobb követ, majd megdobta vele a robotot, mely szinte azonnal tovább is állt. Ezt a fiú onnét tudta, hogy a piros csillogás egyre messzebb és messzebb került tőle, s egészen addig figyelte a fénnyalábot, míg az el nem tűnt a szeme elől.

Megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, és döntötte vissza a fejét, behunyt szemmel. Lehet, hogy itt, ezen a szent helyen fog rátalálni az álmosság, de Tomot, most ez egy cseppet sem izgatta, csak ült tovább, élvezve a pillanatnyi nyugalmat, és békét.

Amit aztán ismét zaj zavart meg balról, és Thomas már nyúlt is valami kőért, hogy elriassza a visszatért Késlegyet, de amikor elfordította a fejét, és kinyitotta a szemét, ledermedt egy ültő helyében.

Gally kék szemeibe bámult bele riadtan, majd a kezét a szívére helyezve, kínos nevetést hallatott.

\- Hát hallod... jól rám hoztad a frászt... De legközelebb kérlek, ne settenkedj csak így oda az emberek mögé – húzta össze a szemét -, mellé...

Thomas megpróbált mosolyogni, hogy palástolja, milyen rendesen be is van tojva a kialakult helyzettől. Na nem mintha Gallytól félne, vagy ilyesmi, csak a sötétség, meg ez a riasztó csend, és az, hogy Gally tekintete csak úgy csillog a bosszúságtól meg a gyűlölettől, és valami mástól, amit hirtelen nem tudott hova tenni... Na igen, Thomast ez kezdte rendesen kiakasztani, meg az, hogy a srác legalább öt perce bámul rá némán, mintha csak hadakozna önmagával, hogy megtegyen e valamit, avagy sem.

Hát Tommy képzeletben megvonta a vállát, és felállt – már a mihez tartásképp – meg azért, hisz jobb szemtől szemben, mintsem felnézni az ellenségünkre, meg csak amúgy is, ha mondjuk futni kéne. De tényleg csak úgy, igen, meg csak óvatosságból, és persze azért is, mert az a fránya gyökér már úgy bökte a seggét... igen, és az a kő is nagyon rossz helyen volt a combja alatt...

Szóval nem azért, mert tartana Gallytól, aki a kezdet kezdete óta nem csípte őt, de tényleg.

Thomas őszintén remélte, hogy nem szúrta meg semmi Siratóféle képződmény Gallyt. Az lenne csak hab a tortán, ha már az a semmirekellő „i" elsomfordált úgy tíz perce, mikor megérezte az Elöljáró szagát... Na nem mintha Gally büdös lenne... hisz a Tisztáson a „büdösség" volt az egyetlen mutató, ki hogy végezte a dolgát aznap.

De igazán szólhatott volna!

A sompolygás helyett...

Tom vett egy mély levegőt, megrebegtette a pilláit reflexszerűen, majd ki-be nyitogatta az ujjait aggodalmas zavarában.

\- Hát haver, azt hiszem ideje mennem... – tett egy óvatos lépést hátra -, viszont elég jól eldumáltunk... Nos, jó éjt. – Nyelt egyet, ahogy elindult, de a szemét nem vette még a másik Tisztársáról.

\- Thomas.

A srác úgy cövekelt le, mintha minimum egy Siratót látott volna, aki derűs kedvel mutatott volna neki és Minhónak kiutat az Útvesztőből. Egy csábos mosoly kíséretében természetesen, hehe. Gally hangja nem volt parancsoló, sokkal inkább volt halk és ijedt, mintsem erőteljes és durva. Tommy _ezért_ állt meg, és fordult egész alakkal vissza, idősebb társa felé. Kíváncsian nézett a másikra, aki teljesen végigpásztázta őt a szemeivel, és szinte már zavartan álldogált.

 _Okééé_ , futott át Thomas agyában ez a kis szavacska.

\- Gally?

A srác a neve hallatán mintha vérszemet kapott volna, úgy lőtt ki a fák közül, ahol állt, s a falevelek majdhogy nem örvénylettek a lábai körül. Thomas megrettent, majd megpróbált ugyanolyan sebesen háttal nekilódulni, mint társa, de alig tett pár lépést, mikor valami elkúszott a lába alatt, és megbotlott benne. Egy _kicseszett_ Késlégy suhant be az egyik közeli bokorba, piros csóvát hagyva maga után, és ahogy a fiatalabb a hátára esett, felnyögött fájdalmában. Majd mikor megérezte, hogy a csípőjére ülnek, és a tüdejéből jó hogy ki nem szorítják a szuszt, felköhögött.

Eddig egy kis tartással gondolt Gallyre, hogy ebbe a helyzetbe került, már nem tudott mit mondani a srácra. Mélységesen csalódott, hisz nem hitte volna, hogy képes utána osonni éjnek évadján, hogy egy nem figyelt pillanatban szétverje.

 _Ennyire utálna?_

De úgy tűnik tévedett.

Gally megragadta a bal kezével a kék pólóját, majd behúzott egyet Thomasnak, aki sziszegett az ajkába nyilalló éles szúrás végett. A fiú biztos volt benne, hogy a szája felrepedt, majd hunyorogva felnézett támadójára, felemelve kezeit védekezésképpen, hisz azért csak nem hathatja magát. Már csak azért sem.

De mikor több ütés nem jött, és Gally csak ült rajta, Thomas szippantott egyet, és megszólalt. Régebben, biztos a nagy szája volt a végzete.

\- Ez most nagyon kellett, köszönöm Gally. Jobban érzed magad most? Kettőnk közül biztos te, szóval, ha lehet, eressz el, és szállj le rólam. – Sziszegte gúnyosan, és fellengzőn – legalábbis próbálta -, de mikor a srác nem reagált, folytatta. – Biztos nagyfiúnak tartod magad, az vagy, gratulálok, jobban nem is csinálhattad volna... Csak lopakodással, meg ijesztgetéssel, és sunyi támadással meg-

\- Óh, csak fogd már be te bökött agyú. – Húzta közelebb Thomast Gally, majd az előbbi teljes megrökönyödésére, a várt ütés helyett, megcsókolta.

 _Okééé_ , futott át Thomas agyában ez a kis szavacska. Ismét.

Döbbenetében jégcsappá dermedt, és szinte fel sem fogta, hogy Gally a nyelvével éppen az ő szájában kutakodik eszeveszettül, mintha csak minden egyes felületet egyszerre s egy időben akarna bejárni. Tom nyögött egyet, mikor egy nyelv simított végig a szájpadlásán, s érezte, hogy azonnal felmelegszik az arca. Emiatt pattantak ki a kitudja mikor összecsukott szemei, s döbbent rá, hogy valójában nem is ellenkezik. De Gallyt ez nem zavarta, a nyögést bátorításnak vélte, ezért is húzta közelebb Thomas fejét a hajánál fogva, mindkét kezével, persze csak óvatosan.

De mivel Thomas sem volt épp a gyengeségéről híres, gyorsan Gally mellkasára csúsztatta a kezeit, és megpróbálta eltaszítani magától a másik férfit. Fiút. Mindegy.

Gally pedig engedte, s kissé félredöntött fejjel bámulta Thomast, aki kipirosodott ajkakkal, tág pupillákkal nézett fel rá. Tommy teste remegett, de ő maga sem tudta, hogy mégis mitől, és biztos volt benne, hogy a csípőjén üldögélő társa is érezte ezt, csak szimplán figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Tom egy ideig meredten bámulta a föléje tornyosuló alakot, aztán reflexszerűen kidugta a nyelvét, és megnyalta az ajkait. Nem volt szándékos, csak megtette, egyszerűen csak érezte a késztetést, hogy megtegye. A szája megremegett, ahogy megpróbálta megkérdezni, de tényleg, őszintén Gallyt, hogy mégis _mi a faszt_ is csinál épp.

Mert óh, igen, Thomas ezt minden idegszálával meg akarta tudni.

Nyelt egy hatalmasat, aztán reszketegen kifújta a levegőjét.

\- Gally? – suttogta az éjszakába, és elvétve látta, hogy a lehelete páraként kicsapódik az éjszakai levegőbe. _Pedig nincs is hideg..._ – Mégis... mit művelsz?

A kérdezett pedig hirtelen olyan képet vágott, mintha Thomas fejbe csapta, vagy minimum tökön rúgta volna. A sokk és hitetlenség keveréke, némi... vággyal?

De Gally néma maradt, az egyetlen várható reakció tőle a kedves kis merevedése volt, ami Thomas csípő és comb kombóját súrolta, pár alkalommal az elmúlt percben. És Tommy kezdett semmit sem érteni, de Gally nem magyarázta el neki, nem vágott hozzá semmilyen sértést vagy szidta... nem, nem, ő a megszólalás helyett, csak újból megcsókolta, és Tom hiába vonaglott alatta, hogy ellökje, és fusson, mint a nyúl, akit puskával üldöznek, nem, még le is fogta.

Thomas kezeit a feje fölé szorította, egyetlen egy kézzel mindkettőt, és a másik ekkor jött rá, hogy a Tisztársa nem csak hogy idősebb, de erősebb is nála. Zöldfül felnyögött, mikor megérezte, hogy egy másik kéz a gyomránál matat, a pólója alatt. A pólója! Alatt...!

 _Mi a fene?!_

Thomas még ebben a pillanatban sem értett semmit az egészből, olyannyira nem, hogy nem is reagált semmit még akkor se, amikor Gally félredobta azt a bizonyos pólót. Tommy barna szemei összeszűkülve nézték, ahogy a kék pólója – jobban mondva az inge – a földre hull, felfedve vele az ő meztelen mellkasát.

Gally ismét távol volt tőle, és Thomas szeme vizenyős lett félelmében, de nem volt gyenge, nem bőgte el magát, mint egy kisgyerek. Az ajka megremegett, az orrlyukai ki-be mozogtak, ahogy megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára és több levegővételhez jutni. De mivel ez sehogy sem jött össze, megpróbált erőt gyűjteni a dühből és a megalázottság érzésből. S ez a bomba akkor robbant fel igazán, mikor Gally keze már Thomas nadrágjánál járt.

Tommy fejében elpattant valami, és addig mozgott, amíg biztosra nem ment, hogy a másik már rá figyel. A hatás kedvéért még a csípőjével is lökött egyet, de úgy tűnik ez inkább csak rontott a helyzeten, már ahogy elnézte Gally elvörösödő arcát, viszont kihasználta a helyzetet, ahogy társa előrébb dőlt. Ugyanis Zöldfül fogta magát, megemelkedett, és telibe fejelte az Elöljárót.

Gally végre lekászálódott róla, vagy inkább lezuhant, de ez részletkérdés, és Thomasnak se kedve se ideje nem volt ezzel foglalatoskodni, ugyanis a hasára fordult, és felállt.

Volna.

Mert amint elindult, két kéz kulcsolódott a bokájára, és eltaknyolt. Gally ismét leszorította a földre, ugyanúgy, mint előbb. Így Tom, most megint szemtől szembe került a másikkal, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Gally már nem ült rajta, hanem ráfeküdt, teljesen.

\- Nyug... Nyugodj már le Bökött! – Sziszegte a barna hajú, mire Thomas megdermedt, de azonnal el is öntötte a méreg.

\- Hogy... hogy én nyugodjak le?! – Kérdezte vicsorogva, és megpróbált kiszabadulni, sikertelenül. Gally most a kezét a mellkasuk közé zárta, teljes bilincsben, így a szabadulás esélye a nullára csökkent, Tom mellkasa pedig fel-le hullámzott idegességében. – Inkább te! Tudod – nyalta meg az ajkát -, tudod te egyáltalán mit csinálsz? Ez... – kereste a megfelelő szót az elméjében -, ez... ez erőszak!

 _Vagy mi a fene... valami ilyesmi..._

Zöldfül lihegett, és tisztán érezte, hogy Gally is mélyen veszi a levegőt. És az, hogy a mellkasuk egyszerre mozgott... morbid módon egyre jobban kezdett el tetszeni Thomasnak. És egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy részletesen tanulmányozza a fogva tartója arcát, hogy milyen aranyos is valójában az a pár szeplő a másikon... és az anyajegyek, igaz, nincs annyi, mint neki, de azért van egy pár...

A legjobb mégis, a szemöldöke, igen... olyan... _egyedi_. Gallys.

Thomasnak kedve támadt nevetni. De fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért. Talán csak a helyzet miatt? A helyzet miatti komikusságtól? Ki tudja.

Tisztársa felette felsóhajtott, ő pedig nyelt egyet, és kénytelen volt nem Gally szemeibe nézni. A srác pillantása megtörtségről árulkodott, bűntudattól és némi izgalomtól, bár lehet, hogy az inkább egy csipetnyi düh lehetett. Mintha... mintha Gally most... most pufogna...?

 _De miért is?_

A szőkés barnás hajú srác olyan közel hajolt Thomashoz, hogy az orruk majdnem összeért, és Thomas hiába is próbálkozott azzal, hogy hátrébb feszíti, vagy elfordítja a fejét, Gally nem engedte.

Teljesen az ellenségére kellett koncentrálnia, és erre még rátett egy lapáttal az is, hogy ő is ébredezni kezdett ott _lenn_. És ez sokkal zavarba ejtőbb volt, mint az, hogy eszébe sem jutott segítségért kiáltani.

 _Igen, miért is nem kiabálok csak úgy, ahogy a csövön kifér?!_

Tommy valójában tudta, hogy miért. A büszkesége nem engedte, a szégyen... Ordítani, hogy Newt vagy Minho érte jöjjenek és megmentsék. Annyiszor került már olyan helyzetekbe ahol meg kellett menteni a seggét...

Képzeletben megrázta a fejét, és várta, hogy Gally végre kinyögjön valamit, mert a csend kezdett kissé nyomasztó és kínos lenni. A srác vett egy mély levegőt, majd lepillantott Tom sebesült ajkára, mire amaz hangosan nyelt egyet. Gally torokhangon kuncogott, és a szája félmosolyra húzódott.

Aztán lehajolt, hogy a még éppen csak nedves, pár kósza vércseppet lenyalja a sebből. Thomas nem mozdult. Nem is volt rá szükség. Gally ugyanis a fogaival óvatosan ráharapott a sérült alsó ajkára, és elkezdte szívogatni, mintha csak a világ legfinomabb édességét nyammogná éppen. A fiatalabb felnyögött, majd érezve, hogy csuklója körül a szorítás gyengül, ahelyett, hogy ismét ellökte volna magától a társát, magát is meglepve hirtelen döntésével, a kezeit felcsúsztatta a másik nyakára.

Most Gallyn volt a sor, hogy meglepődve – jobban mondva – megdöbbenve hajoljon el. A szemhéjait felhúzta, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki szellemet látott. Futárunk nem tudott nem mosolyogni, hisz Gally most teljesen más volt. Nem az a fellengzős, arrogáns srác, aki le „Bökkött"-özte és szidta mindig, bármit is csinált épp.

\- Nem beszélünk róla...? – kérdezte sután, halkan, alig hallhatóan a fiú. Ha Tommy nem figyelt volna oda, azt hitte volna, hogy csak beképzelte.

Egy kicsit zavarta, valami a mellkasában piros fénnyel pislákolt, jelezve, hogy gond van az anyahajón. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy talán ezt nevezik megbántottságnak, vagy rossz érzésnek. Lehet, hogy előző életében történt már vele ilyesmi, de azért... nem _kellemes_. Úgy tenni másnap, vagyis már ma, mintha misem történt volna közöttük.

 _Fájdalmas_.

De Thomas ezt az érzést, besöpörte a szőnyeg alá, azzal a tudattal, hogy ha Gally nem akar ezzel foglalatoskodni - mintha csak nyűg lenne vagy ilyesmi már a puszta gondolat, hogy vele, _Tommal_ van – akkor ő sem fog.

\- Nem beszélünk róla. – Monda magabiztosan. – Ez meg sem történt.

 _Igen_.

Pislogott, mikor ezt mondta, mivel úgy érezte, a szeme már nagyon szúr, a folyamatos bámulástól. Így nem láthatta Gally reakcióját, ahogy a fiú arca egy röpke pillanatra fájdalmat tükröz, és mintha a bőrszíne is halványult volna egy árnyalatnyit.

De ez nem is volt már fontos, mert a következő másodpercben az ajkaik ismét egymásra találtak, és vadul csókolóztak az éjszakában. Thomas most, hogy belegondolt, nem is tudja, hogy megtette-e ezt már valakivel, előzőleg. Mivel elvesztette – mint mindenki más – az emlékezetét, fogalma sem volt róla. Egy halovány bűntudat kúszott fel a tudatába, mintha csak megcsalna valakit, azzal, hogy itt van _Gallyval_. Hogy együtt van. _Vele_. De hiába gondolkodott, nem jutott senki az eszébe, még Teresa felett is átsiklott. Habár a lány az ő nevét mondta, mikor felküldték a Dobozban, Thomas nem emlékezett rá rendesen, hiába álmodott már vele sokszor.

Gally most Tom lábai közé fészkelte magát, s közben lassan végigcsókolta a másik izmos hasfalát, kiérdemelve egy kis borzongást a társától. Mosolygott, aztán a kezeit Tommy térdeire helyezte, és amikor amaz felhajolt, hogy újra megcsókolják egymást, Gally visszanyomta őt a talajra. Tom csak horkantott, és nézte, ahogy az Elöljáró leveszi magáról a pólóját.

Izmos hasfal tárult a szeme, a csillagok és a sötétség elé, s Thomas akkor érezte magát igazán zavarban, amikor Gally elkezdte lehúzni az ő barna nadrágját. Tom fejében valami kattant, és kérdőjeleket formázott, hisz még csak észre sem vette, hogy társa mikor gombolta ki a gombjait. _Vajon ennyire elbambultam, hogy még csak azt sem éreztem, hogy a hasam alatt matat?!_

Gally kuncogott. Vagyis röfögve felhorkantott, némi torokhangú nevetéssel összekeverve, Tommy nem tudta pontosan, a lényeg az volt, hogy irtózatosan döbbenetes látvány volt. Eddig csak kuncogni és horkantani hallotta Gallyt.

Sosem nevetett hangosan. Soha.

A ráncok egy pillanatra kisimultak a homlokán, még a szemöldöke is kiegyenesedett. A szája felfelé kanyarodott, de nem abban a gunyoros formában. Nem. Ez más volt.

Megbabonázó.

Még annak ellenére is, hogy milyen a személyisége, Thomas nem tudta, hogy Gally _ilyen_ is lehet.

\- Haah – sóhajtott fel Gally, és a tekintette elkalandozóvá vált -, olyan... te olyan... – Motyogta, Thomas pedig nem értette, miért vág olyan fejet a másik, mintha csak most tudna meg valami tökéletesen szívszorító dolgot.

 _Milyen vagyok?_

Gally tekintete csillogott, de a Futár biztos volt benne, hogy csak a szeme káprázott, és hogy nem látott semmi ilyesmit.

\- Olyan fejeket tudsz vágni... Istenem... – Temette a fejét a kezébe az idősebb, mire a kisebb megsértődött. Kellemetlen érzés lett rajta úrrá, és az előbbi... az előbbi puha, _lágy_ hangulat elröppent.

A mellkasa összeszorult, ahogy rájött, Gally _rajta_ nevetett. Hogy _őt_ nevette ki, hogy jól szórakozik azon, hogy milyen pofákat is vág döbbenetében, ijedelmében és zavarában. Tom csalódott. _Ismét_. Az arca ezt tükrözhette is, a megbántottságát, mert Gally szinte azonnal a kezeibe fogta az arcát, és egy gyengéd puszit nyomott az ajkára. Tommy el akart húzódni, és az undor járta át a bensőjét, akár a forró láva, a harag, a _düh_.

De elfújta a szél, amint meghallotta, ellensége suttogását, közvetlenül a fülébe.

\- Félreértesz, bökött... – Thomas érezte, hogy a másik óvatosan vigyorog -, olyan... _aranyos_ vagy... te mindig, mindig olyan...olyan arcot vágsz, hogy nem... nem tudom levenni a szemem rólad te kis hülye... Annyira _idegesítesz_...!

 _Aranyos?_

Mégis, Gally mondandója és tettei viszont nagyban különböztek egymástól, amiért Thomas még jobban összezavarodott. Gally olyan erősen smárolta le, hogy nem csak a sebzett ajka sínylődte meg újra, de a fogaik is összekoccantak, elég rendesen.

Viszont ez egyikőjüket sem izgatta, legalábbis Thomas ezt érezte, és azt, hogy a teste kimelegszik, mint valami forró katlan. Az előbbi szúró érzés a mellkasában eltűnt. Nyoma sem maradt, csak átélte azt az örömöt, amit érzett, amit eddig _soha_ sem tapasztalt meg. _Ugye?_

De Gallyt még mindig egy szemernyit sem értette.

Tom érezte, ahogy egy ág felkaristolja a fenekét. Tisztársa már nem csókolta, csak közel maradt hozzá, s nem vette le a szemét róla. A két ujjtól se rémült meg igazán, amit érzett a bejáratánál körözni. S mikor a bensőjét kényeztették, izgatva azt a bizonyos idegcsomót, Tom csak sóhajtozni tudott, nyögni, és Gallyba kapaszkodni. Még mindig érezte, sőt, _biztos_ volt benne, hogy a másik még mindig mosolyog az arca mellett.

Erősen lihegtek, pedig szinte semmit sem csináltak még, és amikor Thomas felnézett a föléje tornyosulóra, hirtelenjében nem kapott levegőt. A teste remegett, de nem a félelemtől, ő maga sem tudta, hogy mitől. Gally nem kérdezett semmit, nem mondott semmit, nem reagált semmit. Csendben felkészítette, s csókokat hintett a teste minden egyes pontjára, ügyelve, biztosítva vele Thomast, hogy kellőképpen figyelni fog rá, vigyázni fog mindenre. Úgy kényeztette, mintha legkedvesebb szeretők lennének, és az egész világon csak egymás miatt élnének.

Mintha _szerelmesek_ lennének.

De Thomas tudta, hogy ez nem így van. A szerelmet az ember gyakran összekeveri a vágyakozással, csodálattal, a _hormonokkal_. És sejtette, tudta, hogy ez is csak a hormon miatt van. Hogy két tinédzser fiú a vágytól fűtötten egymás társaságát élvezi.

Ez csak sex volt.

Fájdalmas volt, először. De amint Gally egyre mélyebben volt benne, az egész földöntúlinak, idegennek, mégis, természetesnek tűnt. A testük, ők, a lényük, _mindenük_ összekapcsolódott, hiába is hangozz ez undorítóan nyálasan a Futár fejében. Oly természetes volt, mint a légzés. Nyögött, artikulátlanul, vergődött s könyörgött, könyörgött még több gyönyörért Gallynak. Aki mindent megadott neki, édesded szavakkal együtt, melyeket a fülébe suttogott, s szinte az az arrogáns alak, akit először meglátott a Dobozban, eltűnt.

Csak ez a tapintatos, kedves srác maradt, de Tommy nem bánta, habár kétségei támadtak. Mivel ez csak egy alkalomra szólt.

És valamiért ez a tudat, fura érzéssel öntötte el Tommyt. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy valaha is többet akarna valakitől. Gallytől. Hisz mindennap meghalhatnak. Ő az Útvesztőben biztos, hisz kockáztatja az életét. Akkor mégis miért akarna kapcsolatot itt a Tisztáson bárkivel is? A tudat, hogy valaki szenvedne amiatt, hogy őt szerette, bűntudatot ébresztett Thomasban.

És hirtelen örült, hogy erről, „nem beszélnek" majd Gallyvel. Mert akkor nem fog miatta aggódni, ha a halál a fekete kaszájával megjelenik előtte, hogy elvigye.

Soha életében nem érzett ilyesfajta örömöt – bár ebben nem volt biztos -, az egész teste hevesen rázkódott az orgazmus hatásaitól, a feje pedig ugyanúgy Gally nyakába volt temetve, mikor amaz még mindig mozgott benne. Tom hallotta, ahogy liheg, nyög, és levegőt vesz, érezte a karokat a teste körül, ahogy kapaszkodnak belé, mintha minden pillanatban eltünedezhetne. Mielőtt a másik elélvezett volna, ismét Thomas ajkaira hajolt, egy pihekönnyű, mégis érzéki csókra.

S mikor az egésznek vége volt, Zöldfül pihegett, s szempillái alól nézett fel Gallyre. Mondani akart valamit, bármit, de hirtelenjében... semmi értelmes sem jutott az eszébe. Nem marasztalhatja. Nem kérhet tőle semmit. Hogy maradjon vele még, hogy aludjanak együtt, hogy... hogy bármi. Na nem mintha akarta is volna.

Hisz Gally nem szereti. Nem szerelmes belé.

Ezt réges-rég a tudta. És azt is, hogy ő sem szereti a fiút.

Tényleg, tényleg örült, hogy erről nem fognak beszélni. Túl kínos, túl zavarba ejtő lett volna. Ahogy aztán a Futár belenézett Gally szemeibe, az mintha nem bírta volna tovább, elsuttogott egyetlen egy szót. Tom szemei kitágultak, s az éltető oxigén a tüdejében rekedt, Gally pedig mint aki felfogta, hogy mit is _mondott_ vagy _tett,_ a szája elé emelte a kezét. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy őz, aki egy autó fényszórói előtt találta volna magát.

S a fényszóró itt most Thomas szeme volt, ami kételkedett a szó mibenlétében.

Gally fogta a ruháit, és elmenekült. Tommy hallotta, ahogy rohan, a földön fekvő ágak ezt tökéletesen jelezték.

De ő még mindig arra a helyre bámult, ahol az előbb még a másik fiú állt. Aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet, és felsóhajtott. Az égre emelte a tekintetét, és az elhalványuló csillagokat nézte. Az órája nemsokára a hajnali kettőt fogja elhagyni, és most verte fejbe a valóság.

Minden egyszerre zúdult rá, a történések, _minden_. Az ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, s feltört belőle a fuldokló nevetés, de semmi öröm nem volt benne, csak a saját helyzetét nevette ki. A valaki most meglátná, itt, a földön, meztelenül... Kétségkívül érdekes helyzet lett volna.

Thomas érezte, ahogy Gally öröme lassú folyással távozik a testéből, de csak feküdt tovább. A csillagok ezernyi pontként világították meg az égboltot Thomas felett, s a hirtelenjében betoppanó lágy szellő elfújta azt az emlékképet is, mely Gally utolsó elsuttogott szava volt.

„ _Szeretlek."_

De Thomas hirtelen, még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól értette, amit Gally mondott. Lehet, hogy valójában csak félrehallotta, ki tudja.

Viszont ez mindegy.

Hisz nem beszélnek róla. Sem ő, sem Gally.

Legalábbis, Thomas így gondolta...


End file.
